Ruby Red
by I Stole Socks
Summary: Before we continue, I want to clarify that I do not love her. I do not believe that I could ever love anyone. DG Oneshot.


Waking up to the morning sun, I slowly begin to open my eyes. Simultaneously, I start to feel the other side of the mattress with my left arm. I notice that it is still warm but like always, it is empty. Removing the silk blankets off of me, I start to walk towards the washroom; my nudity not bothering me. She has already left, just like every other time she visits me. Well... that has always been our arrangement. Yet, I do not know why each morning I wake up, hoping that I could pull her soft body towards mine.

As I dive into the bathtub, I cannot help but feel a sting at the bottom of the heart that she deems non-existent. Before we continue, I want to clarify that I do not love her. I do not believe that I could ever love anyone. I have been raised to not show any emotion and thus, could never indulge in what most people deem an unnecessary complication. How ignorant they are, I always think to myself. They do not understand how truly rich they are, possessing such the priceless entity. Nor do they understand the fragile state of that said entity. For them, it is, merely, something that comes easily.

From whatever little I remember of my childhood, they are never happy memories. One which I have started to think about lately happened when I had been about five years old. When my tutor had been teaching me how to ride a broom, I had somehow fallen to the ground. I remember that I had rushed to my mother, who had been watching me passively from the sidelines. I had shown her my wound and had tried to hug her. But she had pushed me away. I even remember the dreadful sting that I had felt in my chest. My five year old self not knowing that it had been the first crack in my heart. My father had come behind her and told me that such emotion is only a weakness that requires punishment. I know that I had not received any of our usual food for a whole week afterward the incident, depending only on bread and water.

Another one I remember was the day I had received my Hogwarts letter. I had been so proud that I had forgotten to hide my emotions. I had run to the study, where my parents always lounged after dinner. I had entered without knocking, mistake one. I had run, instead of walking, mistake two. And lastly, I had displayed my happiness, mistake three. Instead of what other parents would have done, which would have been to hug the child and celebrate with them, my parents had glared at me. Then, they had begun to list my mistakes and sent me to my room. As I had walked to my room, I had known that _Cruciatus_ Curse would last longer this time.

As I resurface from the water, I remove my hair from my face. Walking out of the bathtub and towards the sink, I realize that she has forgotten her necklace near it. Picking up the delicate piece of jewellery, I feel the smooth gold chain and gaze at the pendant. It is a heart. From the colour, I quickly determine that it has to be a ruby. In my heart, I know that her husband must have given her this. But it is something new for I have never seen this with her. As I think of when she might have gotten it, realization dawns upon me. I remember that she had told me that their wedding anniversary had been this Wednesday. Holding the necklace, I walk back into the room and retrieve my wand from the bedside table. Quickly drying myself, I place the necklace on the table and begin to dress myself.

As I put on my belt, I notice a strand of hair of the pillow. Unlike mine, it is long and burgundy. As I place it softly beside the necklace, I think of how her hair colour intrigues me. Unlike her family, it is not straight and orange, but wavy and burgundy. It draws around her face like curtains of cashmere red and beautifully compliments her chocolate brown eyes. She knows that I like her hair loose and before every kiss, she lets it cascade down her shoulder. That way, I am able to run my hand through it as I hold her to myself with my other arm.

I remember the first time that I had kissed her. There had been so much force and energy into that one alone. She had discovered that her fiancé had been cheating on her while I had waited for it since my teenage years. Prior to it, the one thing that had always stopped her had been her fiancé but since he had betrayed her, I had reminded her that it is only just to return the favour. From there on, this twisted relationship of ours has lasted four years. She is now married to that same fiancé while I just got engaged to mine. Sometimes, I wish that we could actually be together as husband and wife, where she would not have leave so early in the morning, where I could kiss her in public, where we were free from society's heavy metal chains.

As I finish dressing, I quickly walk to my desk and take out a piece of parchment. After dipping the quill in ink, I begin to write on the soft parchment.

_Ginevra, you forgot this at the office last night. I would wait to return it to you but I know how much it means to you. See you at work, Jenny._

Knowing that she will know exactly who it is from, I fold the parchment and put the necklace inside. Yet, as I put the envelope in my pocket, I wish that I could signed it with my real name. Draco._  
_


End file.
